


One of Those Nights

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Over Exposure [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Model Hannibal, Photographer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks after their first triste, Will runs into Hannibal again- and has no way to escape a night away with the handsome man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxontherun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxontherun/gifts).



> I asked for promtps to continue my photographer AU, and [sartorialcannibal](http://sartorialcannibal.tumblr.com/) said, "Photographer AU: Will has to do a swimwear shoot in Cancun or someplace else tropical. While there, he runs into Hanni who is jet-setting and living it up and he's all reluctant to get back into it with Hannibal but Hanni whisks him away on a yacht and thoroughly debauches him complete with champagne and pina coladas and rubbing suntain oil all over himself which Will eventually licks off."
> 
> There was no way to not write this. Except it got away from me and ended up being like twice as long as I meant...
> 
> Also, my 100th fic posted! Wow!

Will crouched in the sand, felt it sinking over his bare feet as he held his camera steady, snapping a shot just as Alana tipped her head back, laughing. He kept going as she straightened up, leaning over towards one of the other models, whispering to her. It was natural- they were actually chatting, he knew. Alana didn’t act much during their shoots, she was natural and he loved it.

He stood up, signaling to them to move back towards the water and they did, running, Alana letting go fo the shawl she had. It fluttered down to the sand as Will clicked away, falling into the camera, allowing it to be an extension of himself.

He’d been lucky, to get signed for the shoot. Beaches, all expenses paid for his stay- beautiful models. He’d been overjoyed when the company signing him had asked if he had any models he’d like to work with, and readily accepted his request for Alana. She was too beautiful to not photograph.

Once he was content with the shots he had he gave the girls his blessing to enjoy the evening, and gathered his equipment up with Beverly, heading back to the hotel. He had been allowed to bring her as well, could have even brought Brian- but the man was on a vacation with his boyfriend already, and Will was forced to rely on just Beverly for help.

Not that that was a problem. She always seemed to be a step ahead of him, inside his head, with whatever he needed.

They were waiting at the elevator, Beverly smiling and telling him he looked good with a little flush from the sun on his cheeks- when the doors opened and above the soft backdrop music of the hotel, he heard, “Will?” He dragged his eyes from Beverly, met a pair like mulled wine, and nearly dropped the bag from his shoulder.

“Hannibal?” The older man smiled, a toothy but charming grin that threatened to show the points of his canines. Will felt his heart thudding in his chest, cursed him for being so heartbreakingly attractive. If Will were to close his eyes, he could still taste his mouth.

“What a surprise.” He gave a polite smile and _hello_ to Beverly. “What are you doing here?”

“A shoot,” Will said, gesturing to his equipment. “How have you been?” Will felt he needed to be polite, practical- they were in public, after all. Beverly was right there. But he was torn between wanting to turn and run in the opposite direction and push Hannibal back into the elevator, grinding right up to him and finding his mouth for a harsh kiss.

“Fine.” Hannibal shifted, stuffing a hand in his pockets. His hair looked a little longer, Will noticed. Not that it should- it had been two week or so since he had last seen him. Since Hannibal had fucked him to a point of Will wanting to sob. Two weeks- and each day was a painful reminder come the close of the night that it hadn’t happened again.

_Pull yourself together Graham_.

“Are you in a hurry?” Hannibal asked, eyeing the equipment. “Maybe we could get a drink?”

“I have to get up for a morning shoot,” Will said, “Sorry, I can’t.” Hannibal gave a nod, as the elevator opened again- returning from a journey it had taken while they spoke, and Will moved towards it. “It’s been a long day.”

“Of course. I’ll see you, I hope.” Will nodded, quickly, hurrying in, Beverly behind. She gave Hannibal a big smile and a wave, and he returned the wave, offering a half smile as the doors closed.

Will leaned against the railing, his head back, and sighed. He had an ache behind his eyes now, stress coiling in his brain. He had Hannibal’s number, he could have called him. He should have called him. Hannibal had his- had tried twice, and both times Will ignored it, never returned the call.

It had been so much to take in, the sudden desire, the way he had felt so good pried open. It left him feeling vulnerable.

“You should have gotten a drink with him,” Beverly pointed out as the elevator bell rang and it opened. They stepped out, heading towards their rooms. “The shoot isn’t that early. Hell the models are drinking tonight. I was going to shower and catch up with Alana.”

“I’m just tired. The sun got to me,” Will lied, stopping at his room and fidgeting for his key card in his pocket. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Beverly rolled her eyes.

“Right. Promise me you’ll enjoy this trip a little, even if it hurts?” Will looked at her and offered a smile, then ducked into his room, closing and locking the door.

*

Come dawn, Will was out on the beach again, this time with an array of models- men and women alike. He had been going for some time when they finally stopped for a break. He set his camera down, accepting a pink and orange drink Beverly handed him, raising his eyebrows at her. “What is it?”

“The pick me up you need,” she teased, and walked off, trying to hail Alana. Will watched her walk turn to a run, through the warm sand, catching up with the model who gave her a wide smile. He liked that smile, he’d seen it on her a few times- realized he’d seen it for Beverly more so than anything else. _Hmm_.

He took a sip of the drink from the ridiculous straw protruding, decided it really was quite good, and was walking towards the barrier that had been put up to keep the portion of the beach they were using isolated, when he noticed someone leaning on it, watching him. He froze, nearly dropped his drink, as Hannibal’s smile grew, reaching up and offering a small wave. Will, unable to deny that he had seen him, offered a small wave in response and turned, knowing he’d have to say something.

What that something was, he wasn’t sure. _Just treat him like you did before you fucked. Don’t think about his mouth. Don’t think about jerking off in the shower last night thinking about him. Don’t think about his chest beneath your hands. Fuck definitely don’t think about his mouth..._

“Hi,” Will offered once he was close.

“Hello Will. How is the shoot going?”

“Oh. Fine. Fine. Are you on one?” Hannibal shook his head, his ashen blond hair _definitely_ longer than Will remembered. He wanted to sink his hands right into it, pull it back and make the man snarl, bare his fangs. _Oh god don’t think about that either_.

“No, a friend of mine wanted to take a holiday. We’ve been here a few days- he was nice enough to bring me. Guess it’s good to have friends in the medical world.” He laughed, and Will took another sip of his drink, needing some sort of distraction. It was making him feel a little light, and he realized it was _definitely_ alcoholic. _God dammit Beverly_. “You never called me.”

“I haven’t had a shoot for you. I was still putting together the last one when I got the call for this. We spent over a week planning, I’ve barely had time to breathe.” It was true, partially. He _had_ been busy, and he hadn’t finished putting together his finished shots from the last day he’d had Hannibal in his studio, but he could have found time for dinner. At least drinks. _At least a quick fuck_.

“It’s good that you’re keeping busy. Have a drink with me tonight.” Will opened his mouth to respond, but suddenly there was an arm around his shoulders, and Alana was smiling, leaning against him.

“Hi Hannibal,” she said with a smile, squeezing Will, as Beverly showed up on his other side.

“Alana, Beverly.” He gave his small nod. “Good to see you. I was just asking Will to have a drink with me, later.”

“Oh gosh good,” Alana said with a laugh, “He’s wound so tight, he needs to breathe. We’ve only got another day of shooting anyway, and that’s all tomorrow evening. I was worried I was going to have to drag him around with me or something.” Will sucked his lower lip into his mouth, realizing now he was stuck, unable to avoid invitation.

“Ah, well then. Allow me to extend the invitation for a drink to a drink on my friend Frederick’s yacht,” Hannibal said, grinning now. “He and his husband Abel have already given me permission to use it at any point if I desire. I think a night on the water would do you good, Will.”

Will felt his Earth shattering beneath him. He gawked, heard Alana squealing next to him, Beverly laughing over what a wonderful idea it was.

“He needs it,” she said, and Alana was agreeing, telling Hannibal it was so good to see him, that she would bring him to the dock herself that afternoon- late of course, because she understood as he said that Frederick and Abel were out on it currently.

Will watched as Hannibal gave them all his charming smile as a send off, then pushed off the barrier and walked away, leaving Will feeling numb and shaking.

_Shit_. He had no way to get out of this. If he had just accepted the drink offer himself, it might have remained just that. Something he could get over with within the course of a half hour. Now, he was going to be trapped for what seemed like the entire night with Hannibal, with _just_ Hannibal, out on the rocking water.

*

True to her word, Alana walked Will to the docks that evening, arms around one of his, squeezing affectionately. “You’re going to have such fun,” she teased, her pretty eyes hidden by her sunglasses. “I wish I could come-“

“I’m sure Hannibal would love your company,” Will offered, and Alana laughed.

“Oh, but he asked you darling, not me! And I promised Beverly a dance tonight.” She smiled, almost a grin, the kind she flashed around the other woman, and Will huffed a sigh.

“Are you and her dating?” They stopped, Will looking over at Alana, who just kept smiling.

“I’ll never tell,” she said, then leaned over, kissing his cheek. “I see him. Be good, and I’ll see you for the shoot tomorrow.” She turned, waved at Hannibal, who was leaning over the railing of the yacht, smiling. He had color along his high cheek bones and his hair was ruffled from the wind, enough to leave Will feeling weak. He wanted to clutch at Alana and beg her to stay, but she was gone, walking away, leaving him alone as Hannibal made his way to the docks and over to him.

“Hi,” he said, and Will tried to smile.

“Hi.” Will clutched at the back thrown over his shoulder, trying to not let his eyes creep down to the neck of Hannibal’s polo shirt. Hannibal waited another moment, then turned, gesturing for Will to follow. The brunet did, climbing on behind Hannibal, looking around the spacious upper level as Hannibal planted his hands on his hips.

“It’s not huge, but it will give us plenty of space.”

“It’s just the two of us?” Hannibal nodded, and Will fidgeted. He had hoped perhaps Hannibal’s friends would want to accompany them, at least.

“Yeah. Frederick doesn’t like to spend too much time on the water- Abel was the one who wanted the boat. They’re back at the hotel now. We have their bleeding for a lovely night.”

“Can you drive this thing?” Will asked, looking around, and Hannibal offered him a toothy grin- so charming set against a face that it seemed to de-age by years.

“Of course,” he offered, looking almost smug, and Will wanted to kiss the damn smile away.

*

Will had been nervous, when Hannibal first started the engine- but once they were away from the beach, with just the glistening blue of the sea around them, and a good hour of perfect lighting left, he began to relax. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. _Maybe_.

They were idling, engine dead, Will stretched out under the sun in his shorts under the sun, enjoying the feeling of it on what skin it touched. Hannibal emerged with drinks in hand, passing him something that, upon taking a drink, was very passion fruity and had Will smiling.

“What is it?”

“Whatever I could throw together. Is it good?” Will nodded and Hannibal grinned, setting his own drink by the chair he had unfolded and set up, next to Will’s. “Good. Sadly bar tending is not one of my strengths. Had Frederick wanted to join us, though, he could make you about anything you liked.”

Will took another sip, looking out over the ocean and smiling to himself. It was calm, he could admit, with the rock of the sea around them, the smell of salt, the warmth of the sun. Maybe the evening wouldn’t be so bad. A drink or two, enjoying the lull, he could manage that.

Will looked back, found Hannibal was still standing- only now he had pulled his polo off, dropped it on the floor, and stood beneath the dun half naked, the button on his pants popped open. Will nearly choked, looked away for a moment, trying to collect himself, and Hannibal was laughing.

“Enjoy the last bit of sun,” He teased, opening his pants and pulling them off his hips. Beneath, he had a small pair of blue shorts, and Will cursed because he was sure the man couldn’t have found a tighter bathing suit if he had tried. Hannibal eased down into the chair, grabbing a small bottle left next to his drink, and opening it, letting some of the oil spill into his hand. Will wanted to look away, told himself he should, but couldn’t as Hannibal worked it onto his shoulders and arms. “Come on,” he teased, glancing at Will, “the sun will be nearly gone in an hour.”

Will was shaking his head, blushing. He didn’t have a swim suit with him, and could only imagine if he removed as much as his shirt that he’d be begging for Hannibal to touch each inch of skin revealed. He looked down at his drink, taking a long sip, to the point that his skull throbbed between his eyes, and then looked over again, hoping Hannibal would be done-

And catching a glimpse of Hannibal hands moving along his chest and belly, giving his skin a glistening sheen under the sun. Will inhaled, sharply- knew Hannibal heard it by the quick dart of his eyes, and then looked away entirely, physically turning his body and taking another drink, wondering how much he’d need to drink in order to make it through the night.

_If you get smashed you might touch him_. Will frowned, cursed himself- but he was a drink in, and needed another.

“I can make you one,” Hannibal offered, leaning forward and rubbing the oil along his legs. Will was shaking his head, standing up- unable to imagine watching Hannibal walk around as he was. He made his way inside for another drink, finding a few bottles left out and simply mixing them together- deciding as he took a sip on his way back up he had made the drink far too strong- and while it tasted good, he knew it wasn’t going to help him in the slightest.

Hannibal was leaning back in his chair, head tipped and eyes closed, a small smile on his face. When Will sat down, he brushed his arm, felt skin heated from the sun, and his fingers itched to touch him all over. He took a large swallow of his drink, hated himself because _that was a stupid decision_ , and tried not to stare.

But a moment later he was looking at Hannibal again.

“So why so reluctant to spend time with me?” Hannibal asked, keeping his eyes closed.

“Just busy. I can’t be tired for these shoots- I don’t want my work to get sloppy. This is a big contract.” Hannibal licked his lips, and Will wanted to suck on his tongue.

“A drink wouldn’t be the end of you. And I feel as if you would have denied me even this, had Alana not come over.” This time, he cracked his eyes open, peering at Will for a moment, before offering a smug smile and closing them again. “I can tell by your look Will. Don’t lie to me.”

Will sighed, whispering a, “yeah,” as he gripped his glass tighter. Hannibal tapped his fingers along the chair, shifting, and Will caught every muscle that flexed, every inch of flesh that moved.

“Tell me Will, why?”

“Because I can’t handle you.” The words came out before he could roll them over in his head, taste them and feel their resistance between his teeth. Unable to take them back, Will inhaled, decided his head was light enough that any sort of lie would be transparent. “I can’t be alone with you.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I just...think about you touching me.” He set his glass down, wanting to curl up on himself to lock this gorgeous man away. “And I can’t handle that.”

“Why not?”

“Because it felt so good.” Will tipped his head back, closing his eyes. The sun hit his face, added color to his cheeks, and he half expected Hannibal to move, to come over to him, crawl onto him. But the man was silent, stayed in his chair.

“And this bothers you?” Will nodded, licked his lips. He could imagine Hannibal running his hands along him, up under his t-shirt, warming his skin, his own hands gliding along his slick skin, up along his chest to brace himself, where they could rock together sweetly-

“Yes,” Will admitted, feeling his chest go tight. He was hardening in his pants and terrified by it. “I don’t...I never...not with a guy before.” Hannibal chuckled, and Will cracked his eyes open, turning to face him. Hannibal still had his head back, but his burgundy eyes were open.

“So you’re upset over the sudden question to your sexuality.”

“I like women.” Will folded his arms, and Hannibal laughed over that, a rich sound.

“I never said you did not- or that I did not, for that matter. Alana is a beautiful woman, isn’t she?” Will fidgeted nervously, and Hannibal smirked. “Slept with her?”

“Once. We were drunk.” Hannibal smiled.

“Only once?”

“We’re friends. No need to fuck that up.” He shrugged. “Besides, I’m too busy for a relationship. And so is she.”

“Never too busy to meet up for drinks and a night here and there,” Hannibal pointed out, and then asked, “And your assistant?”

“Beverly?” Will laughed. “Oh lord. Everyone seems to think I’m sleeping with her. No. Never, not even once. I mean, she’s walked in on me naked more times than I can count, but I’ve never touched her. I won’t either. She’s my bet friend. Besides, she’s usually got an eye for the ladies.”

“Like Alana?” Will smiled over that.

“Yeah, like Alana. I think Alana might have eyes for her too.” He let his eyes drift along Hannibal for a moment, talking making his head feel lighter. He was looking at the expanse of skin along his thighs, where his swim shorts ended, when Hannibal broke his thoughts,

“Come over here.” Will jerked his eyes up, and Hannibal glanced at his own lap. _He can’t mean..._ Hannibal smirked, a tug at the corner of his mouth. “I won’t bite- unless you want me to.”

Will swallowed, hated that he pushed himself up, right off his chair, swung his leg over Hannibal and settled down on his thighs- hot form the sun, he could feel it through his shorts. Hannibal’s hands found his waist, stroked almost tenderly, and Will’s lips fell open.

“Don’t think about your sexuality as a box,” he whispered, fingers toying with the edges of his t-shirt. “Think of it as a drink you spilled- water on the floor. It takes whatever shape it so desires, it has no corners nor sharp edges.” He slipped his hands beneath Will’s shirt, up along his sides, the curves of his ribs beneath muscle and skin. “It cannot be confined, nor defined. It simply _happens_.” He leaned up, exhaled along Will’s neck, the younger man going tense as fingers dug into his skin. “Let it happen, Will.”

Will tipped his head back as Hannibal’s lips pressed to his skin, kissed up along his throat. He gave a single shiver, one hand trailing down his back, the other holding him still as Hannibal’s tongue flicked skin, his teeth brushed with sharp edges. Will’s rib cage suddenly felt two sizes too small for his lungs, he felt dizzy enough that he thought he might topple backwards, if Hannibal’s hadn’t been holding him.

Will fidgeted for the edges of his shirt, pulling away from Hannibal’s mouth and tugging it off over his head, tossing it behind him. Hannibal grinned, his canines creating desirable points of ecstasy, and Will placed his hands flat on his chest, pushing him back down, fingers teasing his chest hair and his cock throbbing over it. Hannibal kept that smug grin, hands going to Will’s hips and pulling him closer, right over his cock so Will pressed his eight down on it, felt it’s shape clearly through the tight fabric. He groaned, and then Hannibal’s hands were tracing his waistband.

The model didn’t speak as he popped open the button, tugged down the zipper, reaching a hand inside his underwear and grasping Will in a grip like iron fire. He hissed as his cock was pulled free- leaking already, and Hannibal was stroking along his length.

“Is it so bad, Will?” he asked, twisting his fist around the head as Will shuddered, eyelids fluttering. “My hand on your cock?”

“No,” he breathed, “God no.” He sucked his lower lip into his mouth, thrusting towards Hannibal’s hand, the past two weeks of pent up desire building up in his spine quickly, a hot white pressure at the base that throbbed. He flexed his fingers on Hannibal’s chest, flesh like fire beneath his palms, and he hung his head, curls falling in front of his eyes. “S-stop.”

“Why?” Hannibal asked, stroking faster. “Afraid you’ll cum, Will?” Will nodded, breathing growing faster, harder, his ribs so tight he thought his lungs would rupture. “Don’t be afraid, Will.” Hannibal pushed up, just a lightly, tight against Will’s palms and catching his glance, mostly hidden by curls and dark lashes. “Let me make you feel good.”

Will shuddered, giving a loud moan and pushing into Hannibal’s hand with abandon then, allowing the man to stroke him until his vision was sparking in his skull, lights behind his eyes- and he was crying out, his orgasm pulsing hot waves through his body, over Hannibal’s fist and onto his belly, pearls against the hot sand of his skin.

Will slumped over him, gasping, feeling the sun on his bare back, heating the coils of his spine to boiling point. He didn’t dare look at Hannibal, not until the hand was off his cock- tucked into his underwear carefully- and then on his hips, thumbs stroking small circles into his skin. Will looked up, finding his gaze and drowning in them.

“Was that so bad?” Hannibal asked, and Will shook his head. “See, the world did not end. Our boat did not sink into the depths of the sea- there are no mermaids feasting on your flesh.” Hannibal gave a toothy grin- Will damned how charming and heart stopping it was- and pushed him up, holding Will and nibbling playfully at his neck. “Only me,” he whispered, as Will squirmed, finally gave a laugh as the affection turned to a pleasing ticklish feeling. “There is only me.”

Will smiled, and he couldn’t hate himself for it.

*

Will kept pleasantly buzzed on alcohol after that. He hadn’t been able to watch Hannibal use a towel to wipe his mess away, but when the man had leaned over him, he’d offered up a kiss that the model had taken gladly. Will felt like he owed him that, at least.

The chairs had been folded up and they had moved to a cushioned bench towards the back. Hannibal had put his pants back on, the air gaining a chill as the sun began to set, casting the sky in an array of flush pinks and warm oranges- hints of even purple that left Will staring as if it were a brilliant watercolor.

Hannibal leaned back into the bench, his arm stretched out, and Will took up the space it allowed him, curling up into the warm side of his chest and sighing. His post orgasm high hadn’t fully faded, leaving a layer of static in his blood. He swore he felt each rock of the boat, each small wave, but it was soothing. Hannibal curled his arm around him, leaned down and kissed his arm curls, as Will stretched an arm over him, laying his hand on his belly.

“Is this night so bad?” Hannibal asked, watching as the made its final dip beneath the skyline.

“No,” Will admitted, nestling in and sighing, inhaling the scent of the oil on Hannibal’s skin and the sun and his cologne and the salt of the sea- all of it turning into a cocktail that left him drink. He closed his eyes, enjoyed the rock of the ocean, pictured a wave splashing over the edge of the boat, pooling water that flowed with no distinct shape or path, made a shape that changed on its mood.

He chuckled to himself, and Hannibal smiled, kissing his curls again. “What are you laughing at?”

“Logic,” he whispered, and said no more.

*

Once the sun had disappeared and the sky was dark, lit by the shape of the half moon and the glistening stars, once the air had gone chill enough to raise goose flesh on Will’s arms and Hannibal’s chest, the older man led him below, breaking out a bottle of champagne and pouring him a healthy glass.

“Isn’t this more for celebrations?” Will asked, looking at the glass as Hannibal poured his own.

“Then let us celebrate.”

“What?”

“Your success?” Hannibal offered his glass, and when Will did not raise his, he added, “And my own.”

“And what is yours?”

“You seem to have allowed the water to dissolve your box.” Will laughed over that, shaking his head and lifting his glass, clinking it with Hannibal’s and taking a drink. The bubbles tickled his tongue, but Will found it went down easily, and before he knew it, Hannibal was refilling his glass, as Will walked around the room, settling on the edge of the bed with a sigh.

“I forgot how the sun makes you tired,” he said, “Or maybe it’s the alcohol.” He grinned as Hannibal walked over, handing him his glass, and took a sip.

“The night is still young Will,” Hannibal offered, “Don’t fade on me yet.”

“Hmm? Is it now?” Will smiled over his glass, feeling cocky suddenly- perhaps it was the glint in Hannibal’s eyes, the open desire that he did not bother to hide. Liquid enough in his skull and under his skin from the alcohol, Will didn’t feel threatened by it. “Tell me, what has this night got planned for us.”

Hannibal grinned, pressing one night on the bed, along Will’s thigh, his free hand grasping him by the back of his head and pulling him in for a kiss. Will groaned at the impact, opening his mouth before it was asked of him and shuddering, nearly whining into Hannibal’s mouth. It was too hard to deny him, not when his hand was so fresh in his head, and his head was spinning.

Hannibal groaned around Will’s tongue and the brunet shivered, free hand clawing at his shirt- suddenly hating that he had ever put it back on. “Off,” he mumbled into his mouth, and Hannibal was laughing, pulling back and setting his champagne glass on the bedside table, nearly tearing his polo off and throwing it aside. He flicked his eyes along Will’s chest, and the brunet smiled, handing him his glass of champagne and tearing his own t-shirt off, chucking it aside. Hannibal laughed- rich and almost unsteady from the alcohol, and sank his free hand int Will’s hair, knee resting on the bed again as he held his head back, tilting his champagne glass and allowing it to trickle cool liquid down along his collar bone, riveting down his chest.

The photographer shivered, whining over how cool it was, and then his hair was free and Hannibal had bowed his own, lapping at his clavicle, then slipping down down his knees, sliding between Will’s thighs and forcing him to leaned back, trailing his tongue up his belly and along his chest. When the trail was gone, he poured another- Will laughing as he did so, until his warm tongue replaced the chill with heat. Will groaned, arching up, feeling Hannibal stop and nip at the tender flesh of his belly, before moving lower, teeth dragging along the flesh just above his waist band.

Hannibal set the glass aside and was tugging at the clothing, fumbling to open it as Will watched, unable to tear his eyes away as his cock was, for the second time that evening, pulled free- except this time instead of Hannibal’s hand beginning a sweet assault on it, he exhaled a held breath against the head and then opened his mouth, slowly swallowing him down.

Will tossed his head back, groaning, rocking up and into the head, clutching at the sheets on the bed. Hannibal hummed his approval over the reaction, bobbing his head, and Will licked his lips. “Shit,” he groaned, feeling a hand on his hip, trying to control his movements. He wanted to buck past it. “Yeah, Hannibal- just like that.”

Hannibal chuckled, swallowed him deeper, and Will’s head went back, moaning, the sounds turning to a cry when Hannibal pulled off, grabbing him and shoving him up onto the bed. “Around,” he breathed, tugging on Will’s shorts and underwear, “up on your knees.”

Will obeyed- he was too far gone to a fresh pulsing arousal and the swimming of his mind in a fresh sea of alcohol to deny Hannibal, to think for himself. He faced away from the model, on his hands and knees, allowing Hannibal to guide his clothing off him and leave it on the floor. Hannibal grabbed his ass, wasting no time in sugar coating his assault, parting flesh and pressing his mouth to Will’s hole. The brunette dropped his head, panting, as Hannibal’s tongue traced and flicked and lapped, turning flesh to raw nerve and leaving Will’s cock aching between his legs.

“Feel good?” Hannibal breathed, hot breath on slick muscle enough to cause Will to whine. When his mouth met flesh again, he pressed his tongue into his body, and Will cried out, jerking his hips.

“Fuck-ing yes,” he forced out, biting at his lip, grinding his teeth- anything to keep from screaming like he wanted to. And _god_ did he want to. Instead he rocked along with the assault, spread his thighs until they hair, thought of the bruises Hannibal’s fingers might leave on his ass and hips from his hold. Oh, Will hoped for bruises.

When Hannibal pulled away completely Will was whining, whimpering, missing the sound of the bedside table being hastily opened, the cap on the lube. But when Hannibal returned it was with slick fingers, one pressing inside and Will sighing over the sweet invasion. He heard Hannibal working his own pants open, fumbling with only one hand as he kept the other busy thrusting in and out of Will’s body. The older man hissed his satisfaction when he added a second digit and managed to free his own cock, stroking it.

“Wanna fuck you,” he muttered, nearly broken and undone, leaning forward and nipping at Will’s ass as he scissored his fingers. Will shuddered, arching, thought of how Hannibal’s hand must look working along himself- wondered what it’d be like to have Hannibal bring himself off all over him. His eyes nearly rolled at the idea as a third finger was added, his body stretching and accepting.

Hannibal worked his fingers quickly, Will’s hole slick now, accepting and greedy, his other hand working along his own cock, which felt like a bundle of raw nerves, ready to scream and burst. He needed to be in him- and when he pulled his fingers out and Will gave a sick sort of whine, he knew Will was ready too.

Hannibal slicked his cock up, grabbed Will’s hip with one hand, and without mercy pushed inside him, eyes rolling at how easily he was accepted. Will tossed his head side to side, curls flying, moaning and crying out, Hannibal’s name on his tongue. Hannibal gave a lazy thrust, and Will pushed back against him, deepening it.

“Don’t- take it-nnnh,” he broke off as Hannibal snapped his hips, once, sharp and precise, “easy on me.” Hannibal’s mouth went slack, and Will looked back at him- cheeks flush from excitement, stained from the sun, eyes glossy- alcohol and ecstasy and so much need Hannibal could taste it in the air. “Ruin me,” Will hissed, and Hannibal leaned over him, thrusting into him so hard Will almost lost his balance. He screamed, grasping at the sheets, balling them in his hands, each thrust a blinding white bubbling up from his skull and coating his irises.

Will’s shoulders dropped, his face pressing into the cool sheets, as Hannibal threw his head back, barely bale to keep from toppling over Will with each thrust. Everything was one fire, under skin and in bones, his balls and his spine and his cock- and he wanted that fire in Will. Wanted to paint him with it, wanted to see him burn.

He pulled out then, suddenly, and Will gave a loud sob, before Hannibal grabbed his hips, jerking him onto his back and pulling him up so his legs could wrap around his waist, pushing back into him. Will gasped, arched. Stared up at wide eyes at Hannibal’s face, slack lips and eyes of spiraling black and burgundy, the way his bangs fall into his forehead. Will could see the points of his teeth, from breath to breath, the way his lip pulled back in a half snarl after a particularly deep thrust that had the brunet screaming. Will clutched at the sheets again, sliding along them, sweat rubbing along his spine, forcing his curls to stick to his forehead.

He reached for his cock with one hand when he finally dared- when he was half sure he wouldn’t fall off the edge of the world if he didn’t cling for dear life- grasped it and threw his head back, moaning so wantonly that Hannibal nearly came then, held of only by biting his own tongue until he damn near tasted blood. He watched Will stroke, frantically- not trying to match Hannibal’s rhythm, just begging for release.

“Fuck-fuck-fuck,” Will gasped, barely holding onto his mind. “Hann-ibal, so- hnngg, close.” He twisted his fist around the head of his weeping cock, and Hannibal held onto his thighs, forcing a sharper angle that drove every thrust directly against Will’s prostate. Will shook, felt everything in a tight, hot coil of white near-nothingness, in his belly and anchored to his spine. He arched his back fully off the bed, screaming for Hannibal as it all burst, painting his stomach and chest in his own pearly cum as he came, clenching Hannibal so tightly the man gave a harsh groan, another few thrusts, and then with a cry he too was gone, filling Will with heat.

Will’s legs dropped from Hannibal’s waist, his body limp, and Hannibal pitched forward, catching himself on sure hands on the mattress so as not to crush Will, leaving not eve an inch between them. Will stared up at him, pupils blown, eyes a mess of blue and grey and black, and closed the gap, kissing him until there was nothing in the world for either man except a melding of perfectly sweet velvet lips.

*

Will woke with his face in a pillow that smelled like expensive cologne, his leg pressing up against Hannibal’s. He gave a lift groan, shifting, lifting his head and found the man was passed out still, on his back and looking so peaceful it was almost heart stopping. Will stared for a moment, wanted to crawl over him and go for his bag, get his camera and capture it.

He resisted, didn’t want to push the boundaries- even as he told himself what boundaries there were had been so utterly broken they were beyond dust. Instead, he shifted and shimmied until he could crawl off the foot of the bed, so as to not climb over Hannibal. He walked to his bag, naked, found a pair of underwear and tugged them on, then shrugged and pulled on his shorts from the prior night. He rubbed his arms, feeling the slightest early morning chill, and saw, settled on the couch in the room were Hannibal’s clothing, in neat piles- well more than he needed for a night.

Smiling to himself, Will grabbed a grey sweater off the top, tugging it on and loving how the man’s scent clung to it as he pulled it over his head. It was soft- cashmere, he dared to think- and when Will hugged himself it was like a void of velvet and silk swallowing him.

He made the climb back up and stood on the boat, leaning against the railing, watching the freshly lit sky. A cool, pale blue, a few clouds, and an expanse of ocean that could leave Will shivering. He folded his hands, resting his chin on them, needing to feel the sweater on his skin.

Will wasn’t sure how long he stared out at the placid blue, knew when he heard Hannibal padding around down below, but didn’t move. Even as the man stepped out, crossing over to him and sliding up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his neck, kissing it slowly.

“I woke up without you,” he whispered, and Will leaned back into his touch.

“Sad over that?”

“Forlorn.” He kissed against, and Will tilted his head, offering better access. Hannibal smiled into his skin, “You stole my sweater.”

“I was going to give it back.” A chuckle, and the older man squeezed, making Will smile. “Eventually.”

“What am I going to do with you?”

“Whatever you like.” Hannibal leaned into Will’s curls, closing his eyes.

“In that case, come back to bed. I believe I was cheated out of morning after cuddling.” Will laughed, tipping his head back onto Hannibal’s shoulder, managed to steal a quick kiss. He felt a calm settled over him, a pleasant warmth in his bones, liquid beneath skin and cushioning them, and he couldn’t argue. The thought of stretching out to the rocking of the ocean, curling up to Hannibal with his fingers tracing his spine, playing in his curls, made him want to melt.

He reasoned once their privacy was gone, this would all ebb. He would go back to trying to ignore that it had ever happened- twice now- he’d ignore and avoid Hannibal once again.

Except, Will considered as he reached down and covered Hannibal’s hands on his belly, he wasn’t sure he exactly wanted to.


End file.
